¿Una información que sacudirá el mundo?
by takedigi
Summary: La batalla entre Omegamon y Alphamon tiene sus consecuencias. Una de ellas es que Himekawa Maki reporte el reciente incidente y entregue nueva información. Pero los pensamientos y deseos de Maki abre la puerta a nuevos misterios que los niños elegidos desconocen. ¿Hasta dónde es el alcance de la actual crisis?


**Hola a todos. Aquí aporto un fic con la trama de Digimon Tri. Tratará después de la primera "OVA": Reunión. Espero que os guste, incluido a los fans que han visto todas las temporadas de Digimon.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece. Fue creada por Akiyoshi Hongo y la empresa japonesa Bandai. Todas las adaptaciones animadas de Digimon fueron hechas por el estudio Toei Animation.**

* * *

Una tarde tranquila. Una tranquilidad en medio del ruido de los vehículos y de las personas que iban y venían por toda la ciudad. Una tarde normal en el mundo humano, en la prefectura de Tokyo.

En algún lugar de la gigantesca capital de Japón, en un edificio de alta seguridad, en una sala de conferencia había dos personas.

Una oculta por las sombras de la oficina, sentada en el sillón principal, y otra de pie mirando a la persona misteriosa. Era la mujer que contactó con los niños elegidos en la reciente crisis. Himekawa Maki.

-¿Cuáles son los puntos importantes del reciente incidente?- pidió el misterioso personaje que aparentaba ser el jefe de Maki.

-El digimon Alpha apareció- empezó a informar Maki- Tuvo una dura batalla contra los niños y sus compañeros, provocando que apareciera el digimon Omega-

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó con el digimon Alpha?- preguntó el jefe interesado por las novedades.

-Escapó justo antes de que Omega le diera el golpe final- respondió Maki.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué no llegó a tiempo ese golpe final?- preguntó el jefe intrigado.

-… Nuestra teoría es que uno de los niños compañeros de Omega, tuvo un conflicto interno afectando a la conexión con el digimon y provocando la lentitud del ataque- dijo Maki preocupada pero manteniendo la compostura.

-¿Algo que decir sobre eso? Porque según nuestros datos, suponemos que no hubo tales conflictos en los incidentes de Hikarigaoka y Odaiba.- dijo el jefe inquieto.

-Está en una edad clave. Como los otros niños- empezó a explicar Maki intentando defender a los niños elegidos- Seguramente temen el peso de sus acciones más que antes. Además de que habrán escuchado a la gente que no está contenta con los Digital Monsters-

-… Entendido. ¿Algo más?-

-Tenemos la información de otras criaturas que aparecieron en medio del combate. - informó Maki- Aunque… Aún nos falta información-

-Mmm. Entonces, todavía no podemos darles a los países extranjeros algo para controlarlos. Necesitamos más información cuanto antes- dijo el jefe esperando que Maki comprendiera la importancia.

-Entendido-

Maki estaba a punto de irse de la sala cuando se detuvo. Esa acción fue captada por su jefe que no esperaba que aún siguiera en la sala.

-¿Hay algo que la preocupa?- preguntó el misterioso jefe.

-… Sí - respondió Maki para volverse y mirar a su jefe- Con respecto a la información del proyecto Gate…-

-Ese proyecto está en pausa hasta nueva orden - afirmó el jefe con autoridad- Ya sabe las razones-

-Sí. Lo sé- respondió Maki algo insatisfecha por la respuesta- Pero, si llegase a confirmarse de verdad que esta crisis tuviera gran relación con el proyecto, deberíamos darles esta información a los niños-

-Estoy seguro que comprende el poder y el peligro de ese proyecto. No es algo que ellos deban saber, todavía.- dijo el jefe en respuesta a la teoría de Maki.

-Pero si lo que Gennai dijo es real, esos niños ya han participado en el proyecto antes de que obtuviéramos esta información- argumentó Maki demostrando sus deseos sobre el misterioso proyecto.

-Comprendo su opinión. También su deseo de obtener más información para el proyecto Gate-afirmó el jefe- Pero ahora mismo ese proyecto está por encima de nuestro poder. Debemos acabar con esta crisis cuanto antes. Es nuestra mayor prioridad- sentenció el jefe.

Maki se quedó sin argumentos para contrastar los de su jefe. Solo le quedaba sus deseos de continuar con aquel proyecto, y eso solo era su opinión.

-Además…-continuó el jefe- Si la información de ese proyecto se escapase y lo descubriera el público, crearía el caos en todo el mundo. **Ese proyecto puede cambiar el curso de la historia** -

Maki comprendió al instante el significado de esas palabras. Sabía que no solo la conversación había terminado. También el temor de su jefe sobre el impacto que podría ocurrir si por una mínima oportunidad, el proyecto que estaba tan protegido que solo unos pocos conocían, fuera revelado al mundo. Ella lo comprendía. Ese proyecto cambió su forma de ver el mundo.

-De acuerdo. Con permiso- dijo Maki inclinando la cabeza en señal de despedida.

El jefe asintió levemente, y Maki salió de aquella sala para volver a sus labores de recolección de información en su departamento. A los pocos minutos, ella estaba en su escritorio recopilando la información en su ordenador.

-¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip!- el sonido del móvil de Maki se escuchaba en su escritorio.

Maki miró la pantalla para ver el número de la llamada y vio el nombre de su compañero de trabajo. Sin dudarlo cogió el móvil y cogió la llamada.

-Hola. Acabo de entregarle la información al jefe- contestó Maki.

- _Comprendo. Aquí las cosas están volviendo lentamente a la normalidad_ \- contestó el compañero de Maki desde el otro extremo de la llamada, Nishijima Daigo.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo están los niños?- preguntó Maki interesada por el estado de los niños elegidos.

- _Me gustaría decir que están bien y llenos de energía_ \- dijo Daigo- _Pero lo cierto es que en especial algunos están desanimados-_

-Es natural.- afirmó Maki- Pero al menos están a salvo. ¿Te han dado más información?-

- _No mucha. Y no es tan fácil contactar con Kido Joe. Se acercan los exámenes de acceso a la universidad._ \- dijo Daigo preocupado por la situación actual.

-Intenta si puedes obtener información de los hermanos de Yagami-san e Ishida-san- pidió Maki- Nuestra información confirma que esos dos niños están más conectados con las fuerzas oscuras del mundo digital.

- _No es agradable escuchar eso_ \- dijo Daigo algo triste- _Haré lo que pueda. ¿Pero me pides eso solo por la información? ¿O tiene que ver con los contactos perdidos?-_

Maki se quedó callada ante esa pregunta. Los contactos perdidos. Los niños que no habían podido localizar y que tenían su paradero desconocido. Los amigos de los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza.

-Intenta hacer lo que puedas desde tu lado. Yo haré lo que pueda en el mío-respondió Maki.

- _Vale, Vale. Te mantendré informada_ \- afirmó Daigo.

-Gracias...-

- _Oh. Casi se me olvida._ \- dijo Daigo antes de colgar- _¿Por casualidad le has preguntado al jefe sobre el proyecto otra vez?_ -

-… Sí- respondió Maki intentando olvidar la última conversación sobre el proyecto.

- _Eres persistente._ \- afirmó Daigo con una pizca de diversión- _Tranquila. Estoy seguro que cuanto más avancemos en este caso, antes podremos seguir con el gran proyecto-_

-… Entiendo. Entonces… Hasta luego.- respondió Maki.

- _Sí. Hasta luego_ \- dijo Daigo justo antes de colgar.

Maki vio el final de la llamada en su móvil y lo puso de nuevo en su escritorio. Estuvo pensando un rato cuando decidió buscar algo en su ordenador. En concreto, algo que estaba en una carpeta compartida pero protegida con distintas medidas de seguridad.

Solo tardó unos segundos en superar los primeros controles de seguridad para entrar en una carpeta llena de subcarpetas con distintas medidas de seguridad. Maki buscó hasta encontrar la carpeta que ella buscaba. Una con el nombre Gate. En el momento en que ella intentó acceder a dicha carpeta, le salió una ventana de usuario pidiendo distintas contraseñas.

Maki puso en el nombre de usuario el que ella obtuvo al comenzar a investigar sobre los Digimon. "ENIAC"

Lo difícil era la introducción de las contraseñas. Cada cierto tiempo cambiaban no solo las contraseñas, también el número de ellas para evitar que algún infiltrado pudiera robar la información. En este caso eran ocho contraseñas. Maki sabía cuáles eran y empezó a escribirlas.

-"Valor-Amistad-Amor-Conocimiento-Pureza-Sinceridad-Esperanza-Luz"- escribía Maki mientras las recordaba en su mente sin decirlo en voz alta para evitar su posible grabación.

Al momento de darle aceptar, la ventana desapareció. Pero antes de que Maki pudiera ver los archivos que estaba buscando, apareció una nueva ventana pidiendo una nueva contraseña junto con una pista.

"Existencia que desea la armonía y con una conexión con la hija de la luz"

Maki se sorprendió por aquella nueva medida de seguridad. Ella pensó que su jefe debió ponerla al poco de terminar su encuentro.

-"Solo deseo volver a leerlo. No pienso detenerme tan fácilmente"- pensó Maki ante el nuevo desafío que tenía enfrente.

Estuvo pensando en distintos nombres de digimon que tuvieran alguna conexión con la elegida de la Luz. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, recordó el nombre de una existencia que no era un digimon y que encajaba en la definición de una conversación anterior con su jefe. Maki escribió con decisión la siguiente palabra en la petición de contraseña. "Homeostasis"

En el momento en que le dio clic a aceptar, la ventana desapareció y se mostró el contenido de la carpeta que Maki estaba buscando. Había muchos ficheros en formato de documentos. Maki los estuvo abriendo de uno en uno para tenerlos a la vista. Antes de empezar a mirar esos documentos recordó una conversación por chat con su informante, Gennai. Ella usaba su nombre de usuario a pesar de que Gennai estaba seguro de usar su nombre.

 _Gennai : Esta es toda la información que puedo daros de momento. Nuestros contactos se han esforzado al máximo para que esta información no caiga en malas manos._

 _ENIAC : Gracias. Esta información será protegida con todo nuestro poder. _

_Gennai : Tened cuidado. Esos niños van a enfrentar nuevas adversidades. Es demasiado pronto para que vuelvan a actuar en ese campo._

 _ENIAC : Entonces… ¿Es cierto que ellos ya han participado en ese campo y han enfrentado esa clase de peligros?_

 _Gennai : … Si. Por eso hay que acabar con esta crisis cuanto antes. No sé cuánto tiempo podremos ocultar esta mayor crisis._

Maki abrió los ojos después de estar en el mar de sus recuerdos, sin poder olvidar las palabras de Gennai. Empezó a mirar los documentos del proyecto que solo había conseguido crecer su deseo de saber más. Cada documento venía con grandes apartados, títulos de gran impacto junto con imágenes como prueba.

Por ejemplo, una era de Odaiba completamente en ruinas mientras en el cielo se veía otro mundo siendo la mezcla de muchos elementos. Como los océanos, los bosques, las ciudades y tierras muertas.

Otra era del edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano en Shinjuku Oeste junto con gran parte de la ciudad absorbida por una gran masa amorfa de distintos tonos rojizos. Apenas se podían ver decenas de distintos seres que lo único en común eran unos cable rojos que los conectaba a la gran masa.

Otra era de Shibuya una tarde y el cielo lleno de nubes rojas donde se podía ver una especie de gigantesco monstruo sosteniendo una gran esfera negra mientras hacía que de los edificios saliera un código extraño y todos los aparatos electrónicos de la zona estuvieran soltando muchas chispas, como si la energía eléctrica estuviera descontrolada.

También había una imagen de Yokohama en un estado caótico y en el cielo se podía ver otro mundo desde una especie de agujero que cortaba el cielo acercándose tanto que ambos mundos podrían chocar de no ser porque en el monte Fuji había una especie de energía con apariencia de un árbol que sostenía aquel mundo. A pesar de que los dos mundos estaba tan cerca que en cualquier momento podrían colisionar.

Incluso en una imagen se podía de una zona del distrito de Koto, solo que sin vida. El cielo era oscuro, como si un gran agujero negro hubiera aparecido. La tierra estaba más allá de estar marchita. Edificios, plantas, personas. Como si toda la vida hubiera sido robada y petrificada. Pero lo que más relucía en aquella imagen, era una mano esquelética gigante proveniente de aquella especie agujero negro que había ocupado un gran puente y emanaba una energía maligna.

Maki se quedó mirando aquellas imágenes aún recordando lo que sintió cuando las vio por primera vez al igual que cuando leyó la información que les dio Gennai junto con la que recopilaron ellos. Ella solo podía reconocer la de Odaiba. Pero las otras…

-… Esos lugares… Esos incidentes… **No son de nuestro mundo** …- pensó Maki de la misma forma cuando vio las imágenes por primera vez.

Ella siguió mirando los detalles de aquel proyecto que recopilaba la información de su mundo y de otros mundos conectados con el mundo digital haciendo que su deseo creciera por momentos.

"¿Atentado en Hikarigaoka?" "Odaiba aparece destruida después de la misteriosa niebla""Un mundo desconocido aparece en el cielo"

"Los gobiernos niegan una gigantesca perdida de datos" "Torres negras misteriosas por todo el mundo" "El mundo cubierto por una gran masa oscura"

"¿El gobierno espía a sus ciudadanos? Se revela la identidad de Hypnos" "Un Espacio Misterioso aparece en Shinjuku Oeste. Se le conoce como D-Reaper" "¿Cuál es la conexión de D-Reaper y los monstruos salvajes conocidos como Digimon?"

" _Obedecer o Morir. Vosotros elegís_. El mensaje que ha recorrido todo la red" "Caos electrónico en Shibuya" "Misterioso monstruo aparece sobre la Estación de Shibuya"

"Un agujero aparece en el cielo mostrando otro mundo" "El Gobierno niega cualquier apoyo a los proyectos inhumanos del profesor Kurata" "Ataques sucesivos en todo el mundo por monstruos"

"Ataques misteriosos en el distrito de Koto" "Más sucesos misteriosos en el distrito de Koto" "Dos sucesos desconocidos a nivel mundial con la misma fuente. Recuerdos fugaces de personas de todo el mundo"

Con cada nuevo título que leía, Maki volvía a sentir lo importante y poderoso que era aquel proyecto. Ella siguió leyendo distintos documentos con información de los mundos, como datos concretos de los seres que amenazaban los mundos digitales y humanos. Ella se quedó sorprendida por el informe de humanos que habían usado métodos terribles contra los digimon, y entre ellos uno que encabezaba la lista era un profesor llamado Kurata Akihiro. Maki ha temido y teme lo que podría ocurrir si los humanos usaran a los digimon como armas militares.

Apartando esos pensamientos, Maki siguió leyendo los documentos comprendiendo mejor los obstáculos que los niños de cada mundo se habían encontrado. Había documentos con características de los mundos digitales, los aparatos digitales de los niños y los métodos de la evolución. Pero sobretodo había unos documentos con datos que eran tan importantes que solo el jefe tenía el acceso a ellos y la autorización para que alguien pudiera leerlos.

Maki recuerda perfectamente los títulos sin tener que mirarlos de nuevo.

"Yggdrasil" "Mar Oscuro" "Code Crown" "DigiGnomos" "ZeedMillenniummon" "Akiyama Ryo" "Homeostasis" "Hikari Yagami"

Sí. La elegida de la Luz y miembro de los niños elegidos de su mundo. Maki no comprendió y aún no comprende del todo por qué hay documentos protegidos de dos humanos. Ella nunca había escuchado sobre el otro humano. El único documento protegido que había conseguido información era también parte de la causa de que el proyecto hubiera sido detenido. Ella no necesitaba leerlo porque se le confió su información.

 **D5:** Dimension Delete. Deadly Destruction Day: El día de la destrucción definitiva

Un día donde todas las dimensiones serian destruidas por el poder de la oscuridad antes de ser fusionadas. Un plan que se inició en una dimensión y que fracasó a causa de los niños que portaron el aparato conocido como Xros Loader.

Maki se quedó mirando la pantalla. Estaba a punto de salir de aquella carpeta mientas recordaba el final de la conversación con Gennai.

 _ENIAC : En nuestra primera conversación mencionó a alguien que le advirtió de la amenaza actual y le ayudó a recopilar toda esta información._

 _Gennai : … Cierto. No fue la primera vez que contactó conmigo. Podría decirse que fue él quien metió a los niños en el incidente que hacía peligrar las dimensiones. Tenía los medios para poder ir a distintos tiempos y espacios y evitar crear un daño permanente en las dimensiones._

 _ENIAC : ¿Quién era esa persona? _

_Gennai : No sería del todo correcto llamarlo "persona". Ni siquiera podría estar seguro lo que es ahora mismo._

 _ENIAC : ¿Eh? _

_Gennai : Aquel confidente me dijo que lo hacia todo para pagar una deuda. Posiblemente cuando pidió ayuda a los niños en la crisis de su mundo._

 _ENIAC : Me cuesta creer que haya alguien con tanto poder, conocimiento y que su identidad sea totalmente desconocida._

 _Gennai : Le pregunté también quien era él y solo me dijo una cosa._

Maki recuerda hasta el momento esas palabras. Porque para ella son las palabras con menor sentido en todo ese proyecto y en la actual crisis.

 _ **No soy más que un simple relojero.**_

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la historia? Me hice un reto y escribí un fic con los nuevos personajes de Digimon Tri y de paso añadir mi teoría para que lo sepan todos. Siendo realistas, es poco probable que entre en escena los mundos de otras temporadas pero tengo la esperanza que se mencionen o que entre algún personaje que haya viajado por el tiempo y el espacio.**

 **El apodo de Maki, ENIAC proviene de "** **la primera computadora** **" que sale en el juego** **Brave Tamer. El nombre del proyecto "Gate" que significa puerta me vino por la idea de una puerta a otro mundo. El sueño de entrar a otro mundo y vivir aventuras, pero que también puede provocar el caos dependiendo del objetivo de quien cruza la puerta.**

 **La mayoría de los nombres de los "documentos protegidos" son conocidos. Pero explicaré los que en mi opinión son los menos conocidos.**

 **-Homeostasis es la existencia sin forma física que apareció en el EP45 de Adventure y que se comunicó con los niños y los digimon a través de Hikari. Su reciente aparición fue en el manga de Xros Wars.**

 **-ZeedMillenniummon es la evolución final de Millenniummon que está conectado con Ryo que sale en Tamers, que es en realidad el protagonista de una saga de Juegos para WonderSwan con su historia original y conectado con las primeras temporadas de Digimon.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta historia llena de sorpresas y de información de toda la saga de Digimon y si tenéis tiempo, dejar un comentario. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
